In a conventional fuser device and image forming device that uses the fuser device, a technology in which a medium is reliably separated is known. It is performed through adjusting a gap between a center part of a separation member and a fuser member by contacting a spacer that is provided at both edges of the separation member to the fuser member.
Even though a diameter of a roller is changed due to thermal expansion, a technology in which a gap between a separation member and the roller is kept constant is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application publication number 2005-37567.
However, a fuser member or a pressure member may be damaged during their transportation or when they are dropped. In such a case, print image quality deterioration might occur.